Hitsugaya's Past: Based On The 2nd Bleach Movie
by Chibi Yuuki-Chan
Summary: As Toshiro enters the 10th squad, life as a Soul Reaper isn't easy for him. His best friend, Kusaka, begins to hate him and swears to fight him for Hyorinmaru. However, this isn't the first time that something like this has happened. History is repeating itself once again with the difference that this time it may possibly lead to a new legend. AU. Better Summary Inside.DISCONTINUED
1. Head Captain Yamamoto Summons

**Intro:**

**This is my first fan-fiction and I would appreciate it if you would provide me with some feedback or so. This story begins when Toshiro is still in the Soul Reaper Academy. There will be some OCs, maybe and possibly OOC. Oh, this is an AU, by the way.**

**Summary:**

**As soon as Toshiro enters the 10th Squad, life as a shinigami turns Toshiro's life upside down and making it very difficult for him to decide what he actually wants to do. The secret that was between Toshiro and Kusaka symbolized the strong friendship they had with one another. Upon that secret turning out to be no longer a secret, instead of being a symbol of friendship, it was instantly turned into one of hatred, primarily one-sided hatred from Kusaka. Now, Kusaka swears to fight Toshiro for Hyorinmaru believing that he's the rightful owner. However, this isn't the first time that something like this has happened. History is repeating itself once again with the difference that this time it may possibly lead to a new legend.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. Unfortunately...**

* * *

><p>"<em>You must fight. You must fight."<em>

_These words pressurized two boys as the words continuously echoed in their minds. They stood dumbfounded and uncertain whether to draw their weapon or not, yet compelled to do so. The boy with spiky hair as white as snow looked helplessly toward his tall friend with black hair and looked into his violet eyes with pain visible in his teal ones. He clenched his fist as he was about to shout at the people that worked under the organization called Central 46. As his mouth opened, a voice that was not his was heard, crying out the boy's name as if he was an enemy._

"_Toshiro Hitsugaya! Hyorinmaru is mine!" The dark-haired boy declared as he unsheathed his sword and began charging in Toshiro's direction._

_Toshiro backed away, pleading his friend with his eyes, crying out as he unsheathed his weapon in self-defense. "No, Kusaka. Don't do it!"_

* * *

><p><em>The boy with short, silver hair with bangs along the sides of his face ending a little past his shoulders cradled the boy, identical to him in every way with the exception of light purple hair, closer to his chest. His tear-filled turquoise eyes threatened to overflow as he looked down at the barely breathing twin. The twin slowly and slightly revealed his red eyes and lifted his hand to cup the crying boy's face while smiling weakly. Turquoise eyes widened slightly at this action, but were soon closed to release the tears that were threatening to fall for all this time. The boy pleaded his twin, his voice cracking and choking on the words as he began to sob. "No. Please. Don't leave me. It should be me, not you."<em>

_His red eyes softened as he used his thumb to wipe the tears off his brother's face. "It's alright. Stop crying, okay?" His eyes shut immediately in pain as he coughed and clutched at the huge wound across his stomach. The blood continued to flow non-stop and his breathing was slowly becoming labored. He managed to open his eyes once more and smiled softly at the white-haired boy, saying his last words before slowly closing his eyes to never open them again._

* * *

><p><em>The spiky white-haired boy gazed across the horizon, sadness filling his lifeless teal eyes. The cold winter air blew against his skin, slightly blowing his bangs back and forth, messing up the proportion of his hairstyle. He moved his already little bangs out of the way of his eyes and continued staring at the sun setting.<em>

_The sound of metal clinking softly came from behind him, but though he realized it, he wasn't in the mood to check it out. A figure then emerged from behind him and stood in front of the boy. The figure was a girl of small frame, approximately the same size as the boy, with gorgeous, long, jet black hair reaching half-way down to her thighs. Her aqua eyes studied his face before asking him very softly with a certain kind of concerned gentleness in it. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

* * *

><p>The clicking of sandals meeting the white tiles disrupted the peaceful silence within the Soul Reaper Academy's hallways. The occasional students skipping classes were seen wandering around in the hallways, but even they went silent after seeing the pair walking by.<p>

A busty, strawberry-haired woman dressed in a Soul Reaper uniform with the badge for the 10th Squad strapped to her right arm was swiftly walking straight ahead to her destination, ignoring the stares she was receiving from the skippers. Trailing not too far behind him, a redhead with hair tied in a ponytail, dressed in the same uniform as the students, glared at every single person he walked by, occasionally glaring at the woman in front of him. After scaring off the skippers with the ugliest mug he could make, he began complaining, "Rangiku... Why the hell am I coming with you to get this prodigy? I have classes to attend, damn it!"

Rangiku stopped walking and turned around quickly, placing her hands on her hips, with a scorning look plastered on her face. "Look here, Renji. If you keep complaining like this, then I'll make sure to notify the Head Captain on your discontent on a mission he assigned to you himself." Renji's scowl was immediately replaced with one of horror and he felt himself shrink before the angry strawberry. Rangiku waved her finger in front of his face as a sign of reassurance that she will see to it personally. "If you still have a problem with that, then I swear that Head Captain Yamamoto will personally examine you himself to see if you are truly fit to be one of the 13 Court Guard Squads."

Renji immediately shook his head in fear and saluted to the Squad 10 lieutenant. Rangiku, with a stern look still on her face, studied Renji's face before giving a satisfying nod and continued walking towards her destination. Renji relaxed as soon as she turned around and stuffed his hands into his pockets before following her again, a scowl returning to his face yet again.

* * *

><p>Teal eyes scanned the classroom, studying the behavior of kind-hearted brown-haired teacher and the peers around him. No one particularly caught his eye nor did he find anyone interesting.<p>

'_Kido class is so boring...'_ He sighed as he rested his cheek on his hand, glancing at the teacher that was trying to teach someone how to aim their kido at the target. 'The other students here aren't very bright either...' The teacher caught the extremely bored boy looking at him and called him over with a smile. The white-haired boy nodded and got up from his desk while sighing and rubbing his temples along the way. _'Great... Now, I have to show an amateur how to perform a simple kido spell...'_

"Hitsugaya-kun, would you mind teaching Haruhi-chan how to perform a level thirty-one kido?" The brown-haired man asked while introducing the student Toshiro had to 'teach'. A blonde girl with green eyes stood uncomfortably beside the teacher, looking straight at the ground fiddling with her fingers from time to time. Her green eyes would occasionally meet Toshiro's teal ones, but would immediately look away with flushed cheeks. Toshiro looked back at the teacher, mouth open, ready to ask a question, but the teacher immediately cut him off before he even began speaking. "You don't exactly have to teach her how to do it. Just show her."

Without even acknowledging the teacher's order, Toshiro immediately turned his back to the girl to face the target in front of him while hearing the footsteps of his teacher walking away to assist another student. He drew in a deep breath and began chanting the incantation while raising his arms toward the center of the target, concentrating his focus on his spiritual pressure.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." A condensed sphere of red spiritual pressure formed in front of the boy's palm. The light that was emitted from the sphere was so bright and powerful that everyone in the room had stopped their actions to watch Toshiro perform the kido spell. Unaware of the eyes that watched him with awe, Toshiro yelled, "Hado #31: Shakkaho!" The sphere was released and went straight towards the target, making a perfect bulls-eye.

Toshiro looked at the target with indifference and turned around with closed eyes. "So," Toshiro began, "did you get all of that?"

The sound of someone clapping reached Toshiro's ears and with slight curiosity, he revealed his teal orbs. Haruhi, the girl that couldn't even look Toshiro in the eye, was now looking at him with awe and flushed cheeks as she clapped. The whole class followed suit and now everyone, including the teacher, was clapping for the white-haired boy. Toshiro stood somewhat dumbfounded as he looked at his classmates applauding for him.

"Exactly what you'd expect from Toshiro Hitsugaya."

The applause stopped and all eyes traced back to find the source of the voice. Toshiro turned towards the door to see a busty strawberry-haired woman and a redhead with hair tied in a ponytail. The teacher got up from the back of the room to immediately greet the Soul Reaper lieutenant and the boy next to hear. After exchanging a few words with each other, the brown-haired teacher nodded and motioned to Toshiro to come closer.

Toshiro sighed as he walked up to the trio with irritation evident in his voice, despite him attempting to be polite. "Yes?"

The teacher replied with a smile, "If you would, please go with them, Hitsugaya-kun. I believe they have something to discuss with you." Toshiro nodded and walked out of the room, ignoring the pair that was supposed to escort him. The reheard glared at the boy for his attitude as he was being pushed out of the door by the woman who waved bye to the teacher and followed after Toshiro.

"Yo! What's up, Shiro-chan?" exclaimed the woman as she pulled the white-haired boy into a suffocating hug. The boy struggled to break free from the clingy arms that enveloped around him. While he was on the verge of suffocating to death, Toshiro suddenly recognized this kind of greeting as well as the woman's voice.

"R-Rangiku! Let go!" Toshiro exclaimed as he somehow managed to break free from her. He gasped for air while glaring at Rangiku.

Rangiku stood with her hands on her hips and was pouting for being treated rudely by Toshiro. "Aw… Don't be like that Toshiro."

"Why the hell are you here anyways? I came to the Soul Reaper Academy just because you happened to be right about me leaking spiritual pressure. Are you here to pester me just because you were right?"

"Well, no…" Rangiku said while averting her eyes. _'Damn it! I really REALLY want to pester him, but I can't because I have orders…'_ Rangiku looked at the redhead beside him and felt a light-bulb go off in her hand. "Oh, Renji, why don't _you_ tell Toshiro why we are here?" Rangiku said while looking at Renji with hopeful, puppy dog eyes.

Renji sweat-dropped upon seeing Rangiku's action and sighed. "Well, you see, the Head Captain wanted to see you."

Toshiro scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest with an attitude, "The Head Captain wants to see _me_? What nonsense."

"It's true, damn brat!" Renji exploded into Toshiro's face.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow as his lips curved upwards into a smirk. "Oh? Is that so, _pineapple_?"

As soon as Renji registered that he was called 'pineapple', he grabbed the white-haired boy and carried him by his side. The boy started struggling and protesting to the redhead to release him, but seeing the boy struggle made Renji want to hold him longer. Soon, a smirk formed on his lips. "How's this? Since you won't believe that the Head Captain did summon you, I guess we'll have to take you by force."

"Wh-what? You can't do that!" Toshiro exclaimed and looked towards Rangiku with high hopes.

Rangiku scratched her head, thinking for a bit. "You know, that's not a bad idea."

"RANGIKU!" Toshiro exclaimed as the pair chuckled, flash-stepping away with the struggling white-haired boy.


	2. Me A Prodigy? Hell No!

**Recap: Renji and Rangiku rudely interrupts Toshiro during his Kido class on the excuse that Head Captain wished to see him. Toshiro's attitude towards them causes the two of them to forcefully drag - more like kidnap - Toshiro to make him believe that they were speaking the truth.**

Head Captain Yamamoto was sitting in his usual chair during the Captain's meeting. The captains were standing quietly waiting for the Head Captain to speak. For some reason, instead of just calling the captains, the Head Captain notified the lieutenants to attend as well. This action confused every one of the captains. No one was told the reason of why the meeting was being held. Finally, a captain with long white hair decided to question the Head Captain. "Head Captain, each of the squad captains has arrived as well as the lieutenants. The only ones that are missing are-" He was interrupted by some noise that was occurring on the other side of the door.

"Renji, where are you taking me? Let go! Don't you know that I have other better things to be doing instead of wasting my time on the two of you?" The door opened revealing Lieutenant Matsumoto of Squad 10 and a young man with red spiky hair tied in a ponytail wearing the uniform for the Soul Reaper Academy. Also, there was a little boy with spiky white hair and teal eyes that was struggling to get free from the man. "Renji! LET GO OF ME NOW!" Renji released the boy so quickly and he fell on the floor. He quickly sat up and started to observe where he was. The boy was clearly pissed off.

"Sorry for being late, Head Captain Yamamoto. We brought Toshiro Hitsugaya just as you wanted." Renji and Rangiku both bowed. Head Captain raised his hand, signaling Rangiku to stand in her place and Renji to leave the room.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, stand up." Yamamoto's voice boomed in the room causing Toshiro to stand up instantly. However as he did so, he also rolled his eyes. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, do you know why you have been called here?"

Toshiro shook his head and said "No, I don't. I was brought here by force without knowing anything."

"Boy, do you have your Zanpakuto?"

'What's up with him? First, he calls me by my name and then, he calls me boy.' Toshiro thought. "Yes, I have obtained my Zanpakuto." Toshiro answered a little annoyed.

"I've been looking at your scores and progress lately. It seems like you progress at a faster rate than anyone usually does. You are also already a 4th-year student by skipping from 1st-year to 4th-year."

"What do you mean? Get to the point." Toshiro was very frustrated and annoyed by the way Yamamoto was beating around the bush. 'Old men always seem to talk in riddles. It's just a waste of time.' Toshiro mentally sighed.

"I wasn't finished, boy. I like your boldness. Join the 13 Gotei. We can use your strength. You are the child prodigy that comes once every thousand or so years."

"P-prodigy? How? I mean I haven't even graduated from the Soul Reaper Academy." Toshiro slightly freaked out. Who wouldn't be? If someone were to walk up to you and say "Hi, I've been watching for a long time and I would like you to know that people of your type is only born once every thousand or so years", wouldn't you be kinda freaked out?

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, that is the reason why you were called here. You'll be finishing up your year and graduate immediately. You will find out what squad you're in at the graduation ceremony." Yamamoto calmly told Toshiro all of this information. Toshiro was still in shock with many things going through his mind.

'What the hell? Me? Prodigy? If this is a joke, then it's a pretty messed up one." Toshiro thought this as he was looking at all the captains. The lieutenants were standing along with their captains. Toshiro mentally sighed, 'Doing this kinda job would be pretty boring. If it weren't for Rangiku being right about my spiritual pressure needed to be controlled, then I would still be in Rukon.'

"This meeting is now over. You are all dismissed." All of the captains and lieutenants bowed to the Head Captain. The only one that didn't was, well you should know by now, Toshiro. Toshiro began walking off with the same attitude as when he was with Rangiku and Renji.

"Little Shiro!" Toshiro turned around to see who called him by that annoying name. It was Momo Hinamori, but to Toshiro, it was Bedwetter Momo. He was slightly taken aback as he saw Momo, waving wildly at him, standing outside of the room with a guy with blonde-hair and the fact that he hadn't noticed them there the whole time.

With Toshiro already being slightly pissed, he questioned Momo in a rather harsh way than he intended. "Why are you here? Don't you have classes to attend?"

The blonde walked in front of Momo and placed his arm in front of her as if he were protecting her from a hollow or something. "Momo, how is it that you know such a rude little brat? You have no right to say something to Momo like that!"

Momo smiled wryly and pushed the blonde's arm down gently. "It's alright, Izuru. Shiro is always like this. He doesn't mean any harm."

Izuru sighed as he reluctantly let Toshiro off the hook, watching him with eyes like a hawk to make sure he doesn't hurt Momo. Toshiro slightly sweat-dropped at Izuru's slightly overprotectiveness of Momo yet he was slightly glad to have found that Momo had a friend like him. He then sensed another presence behind him and looked to see who it was. There stood Renji with the biggest smirk on his face as he calmly leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Toshiro immediately glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here? You should've left long ago."

The redhead's smirk grew even larger and uncrossed his arms to point in Momo's direction. "I would've, if I could that is. She was persistent in wanting to see you and even went as far as to eavesdrop the whole conversation that occurred in that meeting."

Toshiro looked at Momo who was slightly blushing and laughing somewhat embarrassed. "Well, the Head Captain did call us too."

Toshiro shook his head. "No, I don't mean that." Momo looked at him quizzically, tilting her head slighty. "I mean how the hell do you know that idiot over there?" He pointed towards Renji's direction without bothering to turn towards him.

"WHAT WAS THAT, BRAT?" Renji exclaimed with an anime vein popping as he glared at the back of Toshiro's head.

Toshiro slightly narrowed his eyes and turned towards Renji, a smirk threatening to play on his lips. "Exactly what I said, pineapple head."

"W-why you! I'm gonna – Oof!" Renji was whacked on the head by Rangiku as she was passing by.

"Stop causing a commotion in front of the meeting room, Renji. Go find somewhere else to do that." She stopped for a while after noticing Momo and Izuru. A smile played on her lips as she walked back to them. "Long time no see, Hinamori, Izuru!"

Momo slightly pouted as she high-fived the busty woman. "Aww… Why am I the only one that you call by my last name?"

"I'm sorry!" Rangiku apologized as she brought Momo into a suffocating hug. "It's because out of all three of you, I respect you the most. Also, you're my most closest friend!"

"Rangiku, let go of her. She can't breathe!" Toshiro yelled with an irritated tone, glaring at Renji and Izuru for not helping her get out of that predicament.

"Oops… Sorry, Momo." The strawberry-haired woman released the brown-haired girl with twin pigtails. Momo gasped for breath and smiled slightly, assuring her that she's okay. Rangiku then looked over at Toshiro. "Toshiro, what are you still doing here?"

He sighed and was about to answer while walking away, but he was brought into a hug from behind and someone starting ruffling his hair. "It's because I was talking to Little Shiro." Momo answered cheerfully as Toshiro sighed once again, but in irritation.

"Bedwetter Momo, stop doing that." He pushed himself out of her hug and moved her hand from his head. "I also told you to stop calling me 'Little Shiro'."

"You're so rude! We haven't seen each other for over 2 weeks and you're not showing a bit of emotion. Good emotion, that is." Toshiro rolled his eyes and walked off, leaving Momo there. "Hey, Shiro! Come back here! We were still talking, you know!"

Toshiro turned around slightly and said in a very annoyed voice, "No, we weren't. I finished talking a long time ago." Toshiro flash-stepped back to where he was supposedly abducted by Renji and Rangiku.


	3. Kusaka, What Happened To My Lunch?

**Recap: Head Captain Yamamoto had just notified Toshiro of his graduation, due to him being a prodigy. Toshiro slightly freaked out, which caused Yamamoto to allow Toshiro finish up his year. The meeting was dismissed and Toshiro flash-stepped back to the Soul Reaper Academy.**

Toshiro, grumpier and irritated more than he had ever been, was back at the academy and headed to lunch. The meeting had taken up most of Toshiro's time, which in turn caused him to miss most of his classes. On his way, Toshiro bumped into someone sending Toshiro to the floor. The other remained standing, obviously because he was way taller than Toshiro.

"Sorry, Toshiro. Didn't mean to knock you down like that." As he was apologizing, he offered Toshiro a hand. Toshiro, being cold as he is, takes the hand with an attitude and not a word of gratefulness left his lips. "Anyways, where have you been? You missed more than half of the day."

"The Head Captain told me that I was graduating this year at the Captain's Meeting. Total waste of time..." Toshiro sighed at the thought of him being a prodigy. He didn't mention that to Kusaka because he called Toshiro that anyways, including "child genius".

"What? Well, that's great news! This way we'll be graduating together." Kusaka was very pleased at the thought that him and his best friend will be graduating together.

'Oh, that's right. Kusaka's a sixth year student, so he can graduate this year as well. Great... Now, he's going to pester me until we graduate...' Toshiro mentally sighed and suddenly remembered the promise he made to Kusaka before school started. "Kusaka, didn't you want me to train with you, so you can get a better hold of Hyorinmaru's power?"

"Shh... We have to be quiet about this, Toshiro. No one knows that we have the same Zanpakuto, otherwise it could be trouble." Kusaka whispered to Toshiro, reminding him of the extreme precautions they had to take ever since they discovered this amazing fact about each other. "By the way, the answer to that question is yes. As soon as class ends, meet me in the same cave we always train in. See ya!" With that, Kusaka walked off to whatever class he had next.

"Wait! KUSAKA, YOU MADE ME MISS LUNCH!" Toshiro yells at Kusaka with at least two anime veins popping.

"Sorry, Toshiro. Time flies!" Kusaka turned around and shouted back to Toshiro. This time he ran off knowing full well that if he stayed then he was going to get seriously intense cold glares from his friend.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Later that day...<span>**

Toshiro's day at the Soul Reaper Academy was finally over and now he was headed to the cave so he could train with Kusaka. 'That stupid Kusaka... First, he asks a favor and then he makes me miss lunch. What kind of person is that? I shouldn't even train with him today until he treats me to something.' While Toshiro was having an inner argument with himself, Toshiro's stomach makes growling noises. Toshiro moaned, "Boy, am I starving..." Within minutes, Toshiro was standing outside the cave.

"Hey, Toshiro! What took you so long? You're late." Kusaka says to Toshiro with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell do you mean by 'what took you do long'? Isn't it obvious? I was late because-" Toshiro closes his eyes due to the immense irritation he has toward his friend at the moment.

'And so it begins...' Kusaka thinks to himself after being pleased that his little plan is working and he's not paying much attention to what Toshiro has to say.

"-and then I could hardly concentrate in class. Do you have any idea how many times the teacher scolded me?" Toshiro with his eyes still closed realizes that Kusaka hasn't said a single word. "Hey! Are you even listening to what-" Toshiro opened his eyes and sees Kusaka sitting and... Wait, is that food? Toshiro exploded with anger with a huge anime vein popping. "KUSAKA! What the hell?"

Kusaka chuckles and sticks his food in Toshiro's face. "Here, this is for you and as an apology for missing lunch."

Toshiro instantly calmed down. "Wait, you don't have to. I was just-" Toshiro's stomach grumbled very loudly and Toshiro had a slight pinkish shade on his cheeks.

"Really, Toshiro? Your stomach sure is saying something else." Kusaka said while laughing uncontrollably. "Take it. I really mean it." Toshiro reluctantly agreed and began eating it. "Toshiro, do you really think we'll be friends forever?"

Upon hearing that question, Toshiro put on his rare smile. "Yeah, sure. I don't see why not."

'Even though, Toshiro always has an attitude and seems cold. His smile is very warming, even though he only shows it around me. I'm glad to have a friend like that.' Kusaka looked up towards the sky and smiled.

Toshiro also noticed this and looked up. It was a beautiful sunset. 'This is the best sunset yet and a memory I'll always remember.' Toshiro got up and lent his hand to Kusaka. "Come on. You need to train, don't you?"

Both Toshiro and Kusaka trained hard that day. Toshiro had mastered Bankai, which left Kusaka behind. Neither of them cared about this because they were going to be friends for life. Or so they thought, until the day of the graduation ceremony...


	4. Graduation Ceremony

**Recap:**

**Toshiro and Kusaka had a nice conversation about Toshiro graduating at the same time as Kusaka. Also, we find out that Kusaka and Toshiro have the same Zanpakuto spirit, Hyorinmaru, and they've been very cautious to not let anyone know about this secret. Toshiro trained with Kusaka to teach him more about Hyorinmaru. Also, while Toshiro was training with him, he mastered Bankai. Kusaka is still at the same place, but he has a better hold on Hyorinmaru now.**

**Graduation Ceremony**

Toshiro and Kusaka stood next to each other side-by-side in the crowd of future Soul Reapers. Kusaka was being very nervous and freaking out over the fact that both of them might not be able to be in the same squad. Toshiro, on the other hand, was getting irritated by hearing Kusaka constant rambles and he didn't give a damn as to what was going to happen.

"Kusaka, would you shut the hell up? You're getting to be very annoying." Toshiro finally snapped. "Whatever that is going to happen, we can always see each other and we're going to stay friends. Do me the favor of shutting up."

"Damn, Toshiro. Do you have to be so cold about everything?" Kusaka whined. Actually, he was expressing more of a pouting behavior. "I wonder if your attitude has something to do with your hair and eye color. I would also say Zanpakuto, but I don't think that'll work out there." Kusaka gave Toshiro a playful nudge as well as winked at him to tease Toshiro.

'Yeah, yeah, same Zanpakuto and whatever. Only difference being that Kusaka's Hyorinmaru is a light purple and mine is the same color as my eyes, teal...' Toshiro mentally sighed.

"Attention, all future Soul Reapers." The voice boomed so loud that everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing and stood quietly. Such a booming voice could only belong to Head Captain Yamamoto and he was standing with the captains and lieutenants of every squad. Rangiku recognized Toshiro in the crowd despite of his shortness probably because he was the only one with white hair. She started waving at him hoping Toshiro would see, which in fact he did.

'Great... Even Rangiku spotted me... The last thing I would want is be on the same squad as her.' Toshiro ignores her and turns around to pay more attention to Yamamoto. Yamamoto was announcing who was in what squad. Apparently, Toshiro missed whatever the Head Captain said in the beginning. 'I don't even know what's going on. Which squad is this?'

"This is the 9th Squad." Kusaka randomly says to Toshiro. Toshiro looks at him giving a blank look. Kusaka chuckles, "I know you weren't paying attention. The Head Captain said he was going to announce the squad, position, and name. I think he said something else too, but I wasn't paying much attention." Toshiro looks away, going back to his normal irritable attitude.

"Now, we are on the last squad. Midori Akiyo, the Captain of the 10th squad, can announce the new members' names and welcome them into her squad." The Head Captain gave permission to a woman with soft green hair and purple eyes to begin announcing the names.

"My third seated officer will be Toshiro Hitsugaya with his Zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru." As soon as Captain Akiyo announced Toshiro's Zanpakuto's name, Toshiro and Kusaka both exchange glances with worried looks. "Also, Sojiro Kusaka will be my fourth seated officer and his Zanpakuto is..." Kusaka closes his eyes fearing that Toshiro's and Kusaka's secret has been found out. "Oh, wait... Sojiro Kusaka's Zanpakuto isn't on here. That's strange. Anyways, I'll give the final announcement from the Head Captain. Congratulations on becoming a Soul Reaper. Now report to your squad captains immediately."

Toshiro and Kusaka let out a sigh of relief and both of them say simultaneously, "Wow... That was close."

Toshiro looks at Kusaka with a serious, but concerned look on his face."What are you going to do, Kusaka? Everyone knows that I have Hyorinmaru now, but how can we hide it this time?"

"I don't know. Let's just hope they don't ask us anytime soon. If they do find out, then we'll find a way to get out of trouble." Kusaka answered Toshiro's question very calmly. "Come on. Captain Akiyo is waiting for us."

* * *

><p><span>Tenth Squad Barracks<span>

Captain Akiyo was in the middle of doing paperwork when she heard a knock on the door. 'Oh, that must be the new squad members.' She thought as she was getting ready to greet them. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal two boys. One was a small white haired boy with teal eyes that was about 4' 5". The other was much taller and he had purple eyes and black hair. He seemed to have more manners than Toshiro and he bowed down saying, "My name is Sojiro Kusaka, your new fourth seat, and this is my friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya." Kusaka noticed that Toshiro wasn't bowing down and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ugh! What the hell, Kusaka?" Toshiro scowled at Kusaka, who was pointing to Captain Akiyo. "Uh... I'm your third seat. Pleased to meet you, Captain Akiyo."

Captain Akiyo smiled, seeing the close bond that they shared. "Well, alright then. Now that's done and over with, let's look at your skills to see whether you deserve your current position. Follow me." Captain Akiyo started walking, motioning Toshiro and Kusaka to follow.

As soon as they reached a grassy field that was right next to the squad barracks, Captain Akiyo stopped to ask Kusaka a question. "Kusaka, what's the name of your Zanpakuto?"

Toshiro and Kusaka stopped dead in their tracks and had guilt written on their faces. "My Zanpakuto's name is Hyorinmaru. Toshiro and I both obtained Hyorinmaru at the same time."

When they shared this fact about each other to Captain Akiyo, Head Captain Yamamoto happened to hear it as well as he was walking to greet Toshiro Hitsugaya and give them their Soul Reaper uniforms.


	5. One Zanpakuto, Two Wielders, & Outcome?

**Recap:**

**Toshiro and Kusaka graduated and were accepted into Captain Midori Akiyo's squad, Captain of the 10th Squad. Captain Akiyo gladly accepted them into her squad and took them somewhere to test their skills. However, Kusaka's Zanpakuto was not listed in any of the records, so Captain Akiyo questioned Kusaka. Toshiro and Kusaka revealed the secret that they've been hiding and Head Captain Yamamoto happened to hear it as well.**

10th Squad Barracks

Captain Akiyo sighed as she walked back to her desk. She couldn't stop thinking about those poor boys. 'Same Zanpakuto. Two wielders. The Soul Society would never allow this...' She started to work on her paperwork, but her thoughts was on Toshiro and Kusaka more than the paperwork.

"...tain. Captain!" Captain Akiyo was snapped back into reality thanks to her orange-reddish haired lieutenant. "Are you okay? You seem kinda out of it, Captain. Anything bad happen?" Rangiku asked with concern on her face and voice.

"Y-yeah... I was just thinking about Toshiro and-" Captain was interrupted by Rangiku's sudden outburst.

"You met Toshiro? That's right, he's supposed to be the third seat. Where is he? I don't see him anywhere." Rangiku questioned looking around the room carefully.

"Rangiku, please listen to what I was saying." Captain Akiyo said to Rangiku calmly, not minding that Rangiku interrupted her.

Luckily, Midori wasn't the hot-headed type of person. In fact, she's very calm, caring, and kind. Considering Rangiku's personality and 'love-to-get-drunk' nature, having a Captain like Midori is best for her well-being.

"So, Captain, you were saying something about Toshiro?" Rangiku once again brings Midori out of her daze. "Whoa! Seriously, Captain, what are you thinking about? You keep on going in this daze."

"Okay, Rangiku, listen carefully."

_I led Toshiro and Kusaka outside of the squad barracks, so I could test their skills to see whether their current position matched their skills. I, then, remembered that Kusaka's Zanpakuto was not written on his records. I turned around and asked, "Kusaka, what's the name of your Zanpakuto?"_

_Toshiro and Kusaka froze and it seemed as if they were hiding something. After what it seemed like forever, Kusaka answered withhesitationin his voice. "My Zanpakuto's name is Hyorinmaru. Both of us obtained Hyorinmaru at the same time and hid that fact ever since."_

_I was shocked and just when I was about to say something, I noticed that the Head Captain was standing right behind them and by the expression on his face, I could tell that he heard it._

_Head Captain was furious and said with anger reflecting in his voice, "Toshiro Hitsugaya and Sojiro Kusaka, what is this that I heard?"_

_The poor boys jumped as they had no clue that the Head Captain was standing right behind them. Toshiro tried to play dumb and said, "What did you hear, sir?"_

_I was dumbfounded by the sudden manners this boy was exhibiting. However, this only made the Head Captain more furious. Many things went through my mind. I needed to find a way to help them. Only I knew of the law that the Soul Society set about this situation. I finally came up with something and said, "Head Captain, I was just about to start training them and I told Kusaka to go first. He refused to do so and made up this excuse, so Toshiro would end up going first. So, pay no attent-"_

_Head Captain interrupted me and scolded me saying, "Midori, why is it that you're lying to me? Did you not notice that I was standing here the whole time?"_

_I looked away with guilt and apologized for my insolence. At this point, I felt sorry for Toshiro and Kusaka. I wanted to help them. When I looked at them, I could see a look of gratefulness and worry for each other. I know that they were glad that I tried to help them, but they don't know what's going to happen to them._

_"Head Captain, can't we make one exception?" I asked the Head Captain pleading for him to agree, but it was no use._

_"Midori, I can't believe you're asking me this, despite knowing that my answer will stay the same as last time. Toshiro Hitsugaya and Sojiro Kusaka, come with me. We have to figure out what to do about this situation." Head Captain began to walk away and the two followed him._

_I was torn. Toshiro and Kusaka didn't protest because they already knew that it was no use. However, the two looked back at me with a mixture of sadness, confusion, and helplessness. Afraid of what I knew about what their bond will become, I turned around and walked back to the squad barracks._

As Midori finished her story, she had a regretful face and Rangiku was puzzled, trying to absorb everything that her captain just told her. "Uh... Captain, you never said what would happen to them even though you know."

Midori hesitated for a second and then said, "They would have to fight each other and the last one standing would get to keep the Zanpakuto and the other would receive..." Midori stopped.

"Receive what?" Rangiku urged Midori to continue.

"Death."


	6. Central 46's Decision

**Recap:**

**Captain Akiyo recited her version of what happened to Rangiku. Rangiku questions her captain as to what would happen to Toshiro and Kusaka. She informs Rangiku that they would have to fight, the winner keeps the Zanpakuto and the loser would die.**

Central 46

Toshiro and Kusaka were brought to Central 46 regarding the fact that both boys wield the same Zanpakuto. Everyone in Central 46 were baffled and didn't know what to say about this. It's quite normal, but rare for someone to have two Zanpakutos, but for one Zanpakuto to have two wielders didn't make sense. Surrounded by murmurs and whispers of the confused Central 46 members, Toshiro and Kusaka exchange worried glances fearing as to what might happen to them.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya and Sojiro Kusaka, what do you have to say to defend your actions?" A member of the Central 46 finally decided to begin the trial since there wasn't any progress.

Kusaka opened his mouth to speak, but then Toshiro answered, "We didn't think it was a big deal. What's wrong if we both wield the same Zanpakuto?"

This caused a uproar to arise in Central 46. Many members started spitting out different pieces of information.

"Foolish child! How could you think that this was nothing?" snapped one member.

"I'm sure you learned that Zanpakuto are a part of a Soul Reaper's soul and reflect the wielder's heart," spoke another with a slight attitude in their voice.

"Therefore, two owners can not have the same Zanpakuto meaning that they would be sharing the same soul," clarified another.

"Listen, we have just found an ancient law in the Soul Society records. It states: 'If two Soul Reapers that wield the same Zanpakuto must duel for ownership of the Zanpakuto. The winner obtains the Zanpakuto and the loser is sentenced to death'," informed one member.

"Yes, that's right. This rule was added after a situation like this happened a few hundred years ago. It makes sense now," recalled one of them.

"WHAT? I can't fight Kusaka. I would rather give up Hyorinmaru than to kill my friend." Toshiro protested.

"No. You must fight. This will be a fair match and the only way Hyorinmaru can find his true master."

"But... Kusaka, why aren't you saying anything?" Toshiro attempted to argue with Central 46, but instead he questioned Kusaka after he noticing that Kusaka hasn't said a single word. "Kusaka?" Toshiro repeated again hoping that he would say something, but it was all in vain.

Toshiro was beginning to get worried. Usually Kusaka would be the one protesting and trying to get out of any obstacle, but this time he was just standing there quietly, looking at the floor. Then, Toshiro noticed something was wrong with Kusaka. His hands was formed in fists hanging by his side shaking, and there was a weird look in Kusaka's eyes. Toshiro has never seen Kusaka like this. Just when Toshiro was about to place his hand on Kusaka's shoulder, he froze as soon as Central 46 announced their final decision.

"In five days time, the two of you will battle each other. Be prepared." This was the final decision Central 46 came up with before letting Toshiro and Kusaka go.


	7. Weren't These Two Friends?

**Recap:**

**Central 46 passed their decision on the situation Toshiro and Kusaka have placed themselves in. They must fight in 5 days time, winner keeping the Zanpakuto and loser dies. Toshiro noticed a strange behavior in Kusaka when Central 46 announced their decision.**

Two Days Later... Tenth Squad Barracks

Rangiku and Midori exchanged glances mixed with concern and slight irritation. Rangiku mouths to Midori, _What's up with them?_

Midori shrugged and returned her attention to Toshiro and Kusaka. Midori couldn't understand why Toshiro and Kusaka were acting so cold with each other. The situation has gotten so bad that they have stopped talking or even sitting with each other. They were currently sitting on the couch sitting as far away from each other with irritated looks on their faces. They didn't even steal glances of each other. It seemed as if their strong bond never existed.

_*Flashback*_

_Toshiro and Kusaka just came back from Central 46. Midori was already aware that Toshiro and Kusaka were going to fight each other to the death after five days. Rangiku ran into the office panting, "Captain... Toshiro and Kusaka... They're back..."_

_As soon as Midori heard this, she ran out of the office to greet and possibly comfort the two friends. Rangiku followed. However, the two of them stopped dead in their tracks when they witnessed something happen between the two friends._

_"Kusaka? Um... Hey, how come you haven't said anything since we left?" Toshiro was behind Kusaka, who ignored Toshiro despite the amount of concern that reflected in his voice. "Kusaka, are you okay?" Toshiro asked again, but this time he tried to place his hand on Kusaka's shoulder to grab his attention._

_"Don't touch me!" Kusaka snapped at Toshiro, while slapping his hand away. Toshiro was shocked and confused._

_"What happened?" Toshiro had sadness in his eyes. "You've never acted this way before... So, why now?"_

_Kusaka turned around and walked away, ignoring Toshiro's question and leaving him behind. Toshiro stayed in place and looked at the hand Kusaka slapped away. "What's wrong with you? Weren't we going to stay friends forever?"_

_*End of Flashback*_

Midori sighed at the thought of what happened two days ago. After thinking for of what she could say, Midori finally begins speaking to the boys.

"Alright, you too. What in the world happened? I know that you're supposed to be fighting with each other in 3 days, since you wasted 2 days being mad over who knows what. So would anyone start explaining?" Midori was beginning to get irritated, which is quite a rare sight considering how kind she is. However, seeing something like this always made her mad.

"Heh. Why would we tell you anything?" Toshiro answered coldly. Midori expected that to come from Toshiro. "Besides, it's not like you can do anything about it."

"Kusaka, you tell me then. At least, you have more manners than him." Midori said to Kusaka, but she received no answer. He didn't say a single word after what he said to Toshiro. Also, it seemed as if Kusaka was always thinking about something. This was beginning to get on Midori's nerves. "Damn it, guys! If you don't tell me anything, then how am I supposed to help you out?"

Rangiku jumped as she had never seen her captain so furious. "C-captain? Um... Do you mind if Renji and I could deal with them?"

"Renji? Why are you going to bother him? Doesn't he have better things to do than to deal with two damned brats?"

"It's alright, Captain. Renji should be coming any minute now."

Right then, Renji entered the room. "Rangiku, why the hell did you take Zabimaru?" He yelled at Rangiku and Rangiku quickly hit him in the guts to shut him up.

"See, I told you." Rangiku smiled sheepishly.

Midori sighed and said, "Go ahead. You might have better luck."

"Thank you, Captain!" Rangiku quickly grabbed Renji. Apparently, she had already filled in Renji on what happened, so he immediately knew to grab Toshiro and Kusaka. However, Kusaka had already left during the commotion Renji's entrance caused, Toshiro was just about to leave. Luckily, Renji was quick on his feet and flash-stepped in front of Toshiro, startling him yet again, and picked him up, holding him by his side.

"Damn it, Renji! Why the hell do you do this all the time?" Toshiro snapped at Renji while struggling to get out.

Renji smirked, "Haven't you heard of Deja-Vu?"

Toshiro scowled, "RRRRAAANNNGGGIIIKKKUUUU!"

Both Renji and Rangiku chuckled and flash-stepped away. Unfortunately, Toshiro is held captive and where are they going is unknown.


	8. Why The Hell Am I Tied Up?

**Recap:**

**Midori and Rangiku remembered that they both witnessed Toshiro and Kusaka fighting. Midori was unusually irritated and on edge since neither of the boys were explaining their behavior. Rangiku suggested that she and Renji should make them talk and let Midori rest a while. Midori, having no choice, agreed. Renji and Rangiku took Toshiro, since Kusaka had already left, somehere to dicuss.**

Rangiku and Renji laughed evilly, rubbing their hands together, sending Toshiro an evil aura. Toshiro sweat dropped and cursed the two maniacs for tying him down to a chair. Toshiro looked around carefully, hoping that he knew where he could be, but it wasn't of any use. He didn't have a clue to where he was nor could he guess, due to the room being empty, dimly lit without any windows, and the only thing there was the chair that Toshiro was now tied down to. It was all thanks to Rangiku, who thought it would be funny if Toshiro was blind-folded while taken to God-who-knows where. Renji agreed saying that if they didn't blind-fold him, then Toshiro would probably formulate a plan to get out. They were right about that.

Toshiro sighed and began speaking calmly, "What the hell do you want and where did you bring me?"

"For starters, tell us what's going on with you and Kusaka. There's no way that you two can just stop talking to each other." Renji answered with a serious look on his face. Both of them were serious and concerned.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "And just why would I tell you? You can't make me." Toshiro clenched his fists and looked away rolling his eyes.

For some odd reason, Rangiku was the only one who could understand Toshiro's feelings and right now, she could tell the sadness that was reflecting off of his voice and eyes. Rangiku bent down until she and Toshiro were at eye level. Toshiro was taken aback and his immediate reflex was to push her back and walk away. Unfortunately, he was being restrained by the ropes that jeopardized his freedom. Toshiro felt uneasy by the intense eyes that was studying his own. Looking straight into Toshiro's eyes and knowing every emotion he was feeling, Rangiku finally asked, "Toshiro, what's going on between the two of you?"

Toshiro hesitated then said, "I have no need to tell you anything." Toshiro tried to look in her eyes, showing her that he was determined on refusing to answer the question, but truth was he wanted to share and tell Midori, Renji, and Rangiku about it. He looked away, but Rangiku grabbed his face and forced him to look her in the eye.

"Tell me, Toshiro. Now."Rangiku's grip had gotten tight that it made Toshiro wince. Renji just stood quietly waiting and hoping that Toshiro would at least agree.

Toshiro's eyes were filled with sadness and pain once again. "A-alright. Just get your hand off my face, Rangiku."

Rangiku nodded and said, "Good, but before that..." She got up and walked over to where the door was and began talking to someone. After concentrating a little bit harder, he noticed that there were more than one person, probably 3 in all. It was so dark that Toshiro couldn't see who she was talking to. Rangiku motioned for the "visitors" to come in and have a seat, which Renji had placed without Toshiro noticing.

"Well, I didn't think that you were going to tie the poor boy up." The person walked closer and it turned out to be Captain Akiyo. She wasn't irritated anymore, but she was still concerned.

"Aren't you going to untie him, Rangiku?" asked a familiar kind voice which turned out to be Momo.

A light chuckle coming from another individual followed her question as Izuru walked forward. "Wow... Renji, you sure didn't have to do that to him. We should really untie him, don't you think?"

Rangiku shook her head. "No. Not yet. He might run away if he gets the chance."

"How the hell do you all know each other...?" Toshiro scowled at everyone, mainly glaring daggers at Rangiku, while Midori walked up to Toshiro. Midori pats Toshiro's head treating him like a little boy, but she had a very serious look on her face. "Before you start explaining everything, I have something to share with you guys. It's something that you especially have to hear, Toshiro."

Toshiro nodded without saying anything about Midori patting him. He, along with everyone else, had sensed the pain and saddening aura around her. Midori sat down and drew in a deep breath before speaking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Well, here's the end of the chapter. Here's some information ****about the new OCs that will appear in the next few chapters. Part of Midori's story, that I will tell you.**

**Name:** Kaito Akiyo ("Ocean" White World")

**Age:** 12 years old (The youngest twin)

**Appearance:** Light purple hair and red eyes

**Personality:** Kaito is very care-free and lenient. He easily expresses his feelings and speaks his mind. Kaito is however easily bribed with sweets, but it's usually over little things. He never betrays those close to them and tries to help out. He's also considered to be a hot-shot since he likes to brag and jumps to the chance to fight. He has a soft spot for cute things and animals, therefore he is very gullible despite his bragging hot-shot personality. He loves joining in pranks with his brother Mamoru and most of the time Kaito is the mastermind behind it all. They're both known as the "Trouble-maker Twins Of The Soul Society". Kaito takes pride in his title while Mamoru doesn't really care much about it.

**Position:** Currently going to the Soul Reaper Academy and hasn't graduated.

**Zanpakuto:** You can wait on this little piece of information. There's no rush.

**Likes:** Sweets (has a huge sweet tooth), training, listening to music, relaxing on the roof, reading manga with Mamoru, hugs, seeing Mamoru lighten up at times, pranks

**Dislikes:** Death hugs from Rangiku, being dragged around

**Relationships**

**Parents:** Father was killed in combat. Mother died shortly after giving birth to him and his brother.

**Siblings:** Midori Akiyo is the only sibling and family that both twins have. Kaito looks up to Midori and believes that she is the only person him and his brother will need. Midori is his idol and he works hard to be like her and to make her proud.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Mamoru Akiyo ("Protect" "White World")

**Age:** 12 years old (The oldest twin)

**Appearance:** Silver hair and turquoise eyes

**Personality:** Mamoru is a very reserved type of person. He tends not to share his feelings with other as easily as Kaito. He's cold to most people, but occasionally he lets his fun, playful side come out. He's mischievous, so whenever something wrong or out of place, everyone knows it's Mamoru. Whoever Mamoru gets close with, he has the urge to protect them since his name also mean "protect". He protects Kaito the most though as well as his sister, but he hides that fact too. When Mamoru is bored, which is usually most of the time, he tends to pull out his manga and starts reading them. His favorite spot to read manga is in the trees or sitting on roof-tops.

**Position:** Currently going to the Soul Reaper Academy and hasn't graduated

**Zanpakuto:** Well, considering that I didn't let you see the previous twin's Zanpakuto, what makes you think I'll tell you this one's?

**Likes:** Pranks, mischief, chocolate, ice cream, swimming, reading manga, doing anything to see Kaito smile

**Dislikes:** anyone randomly hugging him (Rangiku), lazy people, caramel

**Relationships**

**Parents:** Father was killed in combat by a hollow. Mother died shortly after giving birth to him and his brother.

**Siblings:** Although Midori is the only family left for him and his brother, Mamoru doesn't look up to Midori at all. He believes he is enough to take care of himself and protect Kaito. Kaito is the only one Mamoru trusts. He's harshly cold to his sister and refuses to ask help from her because he says that she is unnecessary, but deep down he adores her and wants to be as strong as her.


	9. A Mission For Kaito & Mamoru?

**Recap:**

**Toshiro was tied up by his "kidnappers", Rangiku and Renji. After so much convincing, Rangiku finally manages to make Toshiro agree in telling what really happened. Before Toshiro was about to begin, Captain Akiyo comes in and says that she has something to tell them first and so she begins her story.**

**Captain Akiyo's P.O.V.**

_*Flashback to 100 years ago*_

"Get back here, you cowardly brats!" I yelled as I mentally laughed at the two twin boys hiding behind a couple of rocks.

"No way! Are you crazy? There's no way in Hell that I would go over there!" The purple-haired boy with red eyes, Kaito, shouted right back at me while his brother, Mamuro, with silver-colored hair and turquoise eyes sent cold glares my way. It's pretty ironic how his intense turquoise eyes reflect the harsh cold in them along with his indifferent attitude. As far back as I-

"Hey, are you plotting to kill us or something with that reptilian zanpakuto?" Mamoru inquired while attempting to keep his cool demeanor in front of Kaito. Although I could quite tell that he was no less scared than his brother.

It makes perfect sense as to why and they should be terrified. I wasn't captain of the 6th squad for show. In fact, I believe this is the first time that they've seen me in combat. What's worse for them is that they're having to fight me as well. I guess I have to find a way to get them back here or else I could just use Chikyu Sukeru to bring them over here. Hm... They could get injured if I do that... Let's try a warning, if not then oh well, I warned them. "Boys, come back here to continue your training or else..."

"Or else what? You can't do a damn thing to me or Kaito?" Mamuro is trying so hard to look brave in front of Kaito that its making him look 10 times cuter than he already is, although he would never except it.

Hmm... What's going on back there, I wonder? It seems like the Trouble-Maker Twins are living up to their title yet again. Kaito resumes looking straight at me and my zanpakuto and Mamuro... What the Hell? Why in the world is he sitting there reading manga in the middle of his training? Wait... Is that D. Gray-man?... No, it's Pandora Hearts! Aww... I wanna read it so bad especially since what just happened to Elliot! No, Midori. You gotta keep your act together. Mamuro is purposefully trying to throw you off and tempt you. Well, that's it! I warned them.

I held my sword in front of me with the black blade pointed toward the ground and stabbed through the Earth's crust til my blade had completely pierced through the hardened soil and was no longer visible with only the black and silvered hilt remaining visible. "Chikyu Sukeru, entrap the foe before you and drag them to me with your tail of Earth."

A light emitting from my sword's blade burst open the ground and formed arms of light that shined brightly as the Aurora at night. As they were going after the boys, the arms transformed into the tail of a serpent and the light slowly faded away, revealing the tail to be made of the earthy matter resembling that of a reptile's scales. This sudden transformation caught the boys off guard, resulting in their capture and brought before me. Actually, they were thrown towards me and I caught them before they hit the ground. I don't want them to get any broken bones while they're training with me. That'll just makes things more troublesome for me.

"L-let go of me!" The boys shouted in unison as I death-gripped them by the collar of their uniform. I'm still mad at them, but why not have some fun?

"No. Absolutely not. No more sweets or candy for either of you and I'll be sure to tell that to Ukitake, so he doesn't send you any either." So, I began scolding them like a mother would've done when her kids did something unforgivable. Kaito eye's began to water as he listened to his punishment while Mamuro just "hmph"-ed at me. "And you, Mamuro," Mamuro froze, aware of what was coming, "no more manga. If I catch you reading even one glimpse of a manga, I swear I will use Chikyu Sukeru to bury it forever into the depths of the earth."

Mamuro opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out except for a sigh. Even the tough Mamuro doesn't have the strength to dare go against my word. I placed both of the boys on the floor and took a quick look at them to make sure that they weren't hurt. Thank goodness, it was only a few scratches and bruises. I didn't really plan on using Chikyu Sukeru to bring back here, but I guess I didn't really have choice.

"You don't have to be so harsh on them, Captain." Ukitake laughed as he approached us. He ruffled Kaito's hair on the way in attempt to make him smile, but he was still crying silently to himself and staring at me teary-eyed. If it was any other time besides now, I wouldn't be able resist myself to the cuteness of the chibi Kaito before me.

"Onee-chan is being a meanie, Jushiro." Kaito whined to him in hopes of gaining his support. However, this brat never learns to call Jushiro 'Lieutenant Ukitake'.

As if Jushiro read my mind, he casually said, "It's alright, Captain. I've known them since they were this little." He laughed as he spread his hands apart to the size of a small cup.

"That's exactly why they should call you 'Lieutenant'." I replied slightly irritated.

"Aww... Don't be like that." Jushiro playfully pouted while trying to cheer up Mamuro. Jushiro is such a nice guy and Mamuro... Eh, he's just sulking in the corner while attempting to comfort Kaito. That bond of theirs sure is something. Even though both of them are sad, they try to cheer each other up despite their own circumstances. Jushiro continued talking again which snapped me out of my thoughts. "Anyways, I thought I'd let you know that the Head Captain wanted these two little guys to go on a mission with you."

I felt my stomach drop after hearing those words. "A mission? For Kaito and Mamuro? No, no, no... They're nowhere near ready to go kill a hollow head on. Did the Head Captain really say that?"

Jushiro looked at me with a serious expression. "Do you think I could joke about something like this?" His voice sounded a little hurt. That's right. Jushiro would never joke about that. He also very well knows how useless the boys are in combat.

"Sorry..." I apologized quietly to Jushiro and went to meet the Head Captain about this. I turned around one last time and said to Jushiro, "Keep an eye on them. Also, their punishment is still in session."

Jushiro smiled back at me and took the twin boys into 6th squad cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew~! I finally uploaded all of my chapters from my old Quizilla account. If you would please review my chapters, I would greatly appreciate it.<strong>


	10. Request: Refused Forgiveness: Maybe

**I don't own Bleach, but I do own the Trouble Maker Twins and Midori Akiyo.**

**Please review to at least make Kaito happy, if not me. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

**This flashback took place at the time when Captain Akiyo was the captain of the 6th squad and Jushiro Ukitake was her lieutenant. Captain Akiyo was in the middle of training her twin brothers. During that time, the boys became somewhat disobedient, which caused Midori to unnecessarily unleash her Zanpakuto's power. Luckily, both of them ended up with only scratches and bruises. Lieutenant Ukitake showed up while Midori was scolding the boys and giving them their well-deserved punishments. Jushiro then notified Midori of the Head Captain's order to send the boys on a mission. Midori was not satisfied and went to visit the Head Captain.**

* * *

><p>The Head Captain was sitting at his desk waiting for Captain Akiyo to drop by his squad barracks. He made sure to let her lieutenant, Jushiro Ukitake, to give the message of sending The Troublemaker Twins to a mission. He was very well aware of Midori being against this decision, but he still had to what he had to do as the Head Captain. Finally, he heard the noise of someone knocking impatiently. Leaving everything as it is, his voice boomed, "Come in. I was expecting you, Captain Akiyo."<p>

**Captain Akiyo's POV**

I flash-stepped as fast as I can and reached the 1st Squad barracks. I had already prepared myself as to how I should convince the Head Captain to take back his decision. We all very well know that once the Head Captain sends out an order, no one can stop him, let alone change his mind. At least, it wouldn't hurt to try. I can at least work my way around it.

I nervously knocked on the door until I heard the Head Captain's booming voice of approval. Upon entering, I immediately got to the point. "Head Captain, I do not accept your message. The boys will not be going on any sort of mission."

The Head Captain looked up from his desk and looked sharply into my eyes. "Captain Midori Akiyo, I am sure you know that I will not be taking no as an answer. It is your duty as a captain to see that these boys carry out their mission correctly and thoroughly."

"B-but the boys-" I began hastily trying to find a way for the Head Captain to change his mind, but he immediately cut me off.

"You may leave, Captain Akiyo."

I replied weakly and looked down in regret, feeling a stinging sensation in my eyes. "Yes sir." I turned around and opened the door which I knew would eventually lead me and the boys to the disaster-causing mission. I was about to walk out when the Head Captain stopped me.

"Either you and the Trouble Maker Twins can go together on this mission or I can assign someone else to take them. I assume you would rather go with them. Don't disappoint me, Captain Akiyo."

"I understand. I will do my best."

"Midori-onee-chan~!" Kaito squealed after seeing me enter the room and immediately ran to embrace me. "What'd you bring me? Lemme see~! Lemme see~!" He questioned in such a sweet, childish, innocent tone as he circled around me searching to see if I had anything. Unfortunately for him, I didn't get anything nor did I have anything on hand. Or did I? _His cuteness is being a little suspicious though… _I thought.

"First things first. Did you cause Jushiro any trouble?" I placed on hand on top on his head and started ruffling his hair and Kaito answered in a cheery voice,

"No, I didn't. Kaito was a good boy." I laughed at he referred to himself in third person. I looked over at Jushiro to see what he had to say and he just smiled confirming that Kaito's behavior was fabulous.

Mamuro apparently sat in the corner, sulking and covered in a cloud of gloom. He glanced over at me, noticing that Kaito was causing some sort of commotion. After staring at me for a while, he continued sulking as he longingly stared at his shelf with countless manga lined up in alphabetical order, starting from 07-Ghost and ending at Yuuko X Boku. I sweat-dropped as I glanced over at Jushiro again. He smiled wryly, mouthing _He's been like that the whole time_.

Someone was pulling on my sleeve interrupting my silent conversation with Jushiro. "Onee-chan? Onee-chan!" Kaito whined indicating that he hasn't given up on his expected candy.

I reached into my pocket, pulling out chocolate-flavored pocky. Kaito practically jumped up to make a grab for it, then I raised my hand higher, making it impossible for Kaito to reach. He tried jumping up and down multiple times like a puppy does to reach for his treat. "Onee-chan! It's not fair!" I can't reach that high!" Kaito pouted and looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes. I swear I could've seen an imaginary tail wagging.

"Oh? Is that so?" I asked teasingly. "I could've sworn that you were grounded just earlier this morning from all sweets. Isn't that right?"

Kaito chibi-cryed as he ran to embrace his white-haired brother. "Mamuro~! Onee-chan is being a bully! She didn't even fall for my cute appeal!" Mamuro looked up from his corner as he accepted his embrace, still sulking. Now, two brothers sat in the corner sulking as they stared at me with their chibi-eyes.

_So, I was right about him planning something..._ I sweat-dropped at the thought. _It's no wonder that Kaito is the master-mind of the Trouble Maker Twins._

"Captain Akiyo," Jushiro grabbed by attention by suddenly using a serious tone. "How'd things go with the Head Captain?"

"Not so good…" I sighed. "The boys are nowhere ready to go on a mission. How can they kill a hollow if they're sulking over being grounded?"

Jushiro smiled wryly while asking, "Why are they being sent on a mission anyways? They haven't even graduated from the Soul Reaper Academy."

I walked over to the couch and sat down. "Honestly, I have no idea." I paused to think for a while. "They did say that they were extraordinary fighters and have a lot of potential, but for some reason they can't seem to obtain their Zanpakuto. I guess the Head Captain feels that if they're in actual combat and danger, maybe that'll help them obtain their Zanpakuto faster."

Jushiro sighed and sat down next to me on the couch and whispered, "Hey, Captain. Don't you think that's enough torture for one day." I looked up blankly at him as he pointed towards the sulking twins comforting each other.

"I guess you're right. I kinda feel bad for them. Even Mamuro looks cuter when he has that rebellious attitude…" I got off the couch and walked up to them. "Kaito. Mamuro. How's this?" They both turn toward me with indifference, but I continued nonetheless. "I'll get rid of your punishment and forgive you," I winked as their eyes gleamed with hope, "If and **only **if, you fight Jushiro and me seriously and we won't use shikai."

Kaito and Mamuro glanced at each other and got up from their 'depressed corner', looking at me with new-found motivation. "Hai!" They answered simultaneously.

Kaito, back to his normal self, pumped his fists in the air. "Yosh~! Let's do this! Ne, Mamuro?"

Mamuro, back to his indifferent self, replied while ruffling Kaito's hair. "Yeah. This time we'll do it seriously."

Jushiro asked jokingly, more to himself rather than them, "Were they not serious before?"

I smiled while looking at my two younger brothers as I thought to myself. _They get serious when their favorite things are in jeopardy. Why didn't I think of doing this before?_

* * *

><p><strong>I'll upload a picture of Midori, Kaito, and Mamuro eventually...<strong>

**Maybe.**

**I'll probably leave it to your imagination.**


	11. Let The Battle Begin!

**A/N: I've uploaded the pictures of the twins like I promised. The link is now on my profile. I'll put the link at the end of the chapter as well.**

**Also, thanks to Yemi Hikari for pointing out an error I had in the story. (It's been fixed now, so no worries.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

**Just as Midori feared, Head Captain refused to listen to Midori's request of not letting the boys go to the mission. When she attempted to retort, Head Captain said that he would send someone else with the boys if she didn't want to go. Midori returned to the 10****th**** barracks in a sour mood, but that mood was instantly lifted by the behavior Kaito was exhibiting upon her entrance. Of course, as his sister, she knew he was up to no good, ultimately leading to the depressed chibi Kaito sulking together with Mamoru. Midori then began to feel bad about punishing them and eventually thought of an awesome idea. She said to the twins that she'll only remove their status of being grounded if the boys agree to fight seriously this time. Surprisingly, both of them are pumped up upon hearing this deal with Midori and have agreed to fight on a serious note.**

The wind blew softly as Midori glanced to see if everyone was in their places. The twin boys stood in front of their opponents with serious expressions on their faces. Mamuro's turquoise eyes looked into his sister's eyes with determination that he will defeat her in this battle. Midori returned his gaze by smiling subtly, but that disappeared quickly when she looked over to where Jushiro and Kaito were standing.

Kaito had the strangest expression on his face, the kind where Midori would've never imagined seeing him with. It seemed like his face wasn't showing any kind of expression or emotion. His eyes were serious, not filled with any sort of mischievousness nor determination, only seriousness. His mouth wasn't curved up into a smirk nor was it frowning. It was just straight. The fact that the usually mischievous, cheerful, Kaito had straight, serious face and that alone was scaring Midori.

She looked over to Jushiro and noticed that he also had a somewhat concerned, confused expression as he looked at Kaito in front of him. She returned her gaze back to Mamuro and noticed that he was also looking at Kaito as well, but to her surprise, he wasn't concerned at all. He just looked at Kaito for a few seconds and then returned his attention to Midori with indifference as if that was perfectly normal for Kaito.

Finally, Midori drew in a breath. "This battle will have two parts to it. The first part will check to see how your hand to hand combat is. Then, for the second part and at my command, you may use your katana. The battle will stop after one of us is beaten, surrenders, or when Jushiro and I say that you may stop. Is that understood?" She looked at everyone else and after seeing them nod, she commanded, "Let the battle begin!"

* * *

><p>"Come, Mamuro. Show me what you've got." Midori exclaimed while taunting Mamuro with a motion of her hand.<p>

"Don't expect me to hold back, Midori-onee-chan!" He exclaimed as he flash-stepped out of sight and reappeared behind her. He tried to kick her in the side, but Midori was slightly faster grabbed his leg, stopping his movement.

"Impressive. You're pretty fast."

Mamuro smirked and used his other leg to knock her down and performed a backflip to stand a good distance away from her. "You see, I specialize in hand to hand combat while Kaito is amazing with the katana. Of course, we're just as good if we were to switch, but better in one specific area."

Midori got up from the ground and looked at Mamuro with serious yet slightly amused expression. "I see. I guess I shouldn't underestimate you."

Mamuro and Midori both disappeared and reappeared behind each other. Midori grabbed Mamuro from behind her and flipped him over her head. He used his hands to break his fall and kicked Midori in the stomach as he pivoted on one hand and stood up. They immediately engaged in close combat with almost equal strength, but of course, Midori is holding back, so it's not really equal. Mamuro continued to rain his attacks down on her and Midori continued blocking, every now and then, suffering from an impact. She continued to analyze his strengths and weakness while he attacked her. When she had enough of his kicks and punches, she stopped both his kick and his punch, grabbing his limbs, causing his turquoise eyes to widen in surprise. Midori's lips curved upward in amusement and slammed her head into Mamuro's.

"GAH!" Mamuro yelped in pain and was sent flying towards Kaito, who was currently getting ready to charge at Jushiro after suffering a blow to his side. A few seconds too late, Kaito noticed Mamuro coming at him at incredible speed and tried catch him or at least stop him from crashing into him, but it was all in vain. Both boys were taken out and were forced to make impact with a tree a few feet behind them. After not moving for a while and grunting in tremendous pain, the twins slightly opened their eyes only to close them immediately and coughed out blood simultaneously. Kaito, however, coughed out more blood than Mamuro due to the fact that he acted like a cushion between the tree and his brother, probably suffering the most damage made from that impact.

Midori and Jushiro both ran up to the boys in alarm, trying to make sure that they were okay and keep them from losing consciousness. Midori bit her lip as tears began to well up in her eyes. She glanced at Jushiro as if to ask him for a favor and he nodded with determination. She was about to lift Mamuro to take him to Squad 4 along with Jushiro carrying Kaito, but Mamuro held his hand up stopping her immediately.

"Midori-onee-chan…" The white-haired boy began while slowly opening his eye weakly. His eyes were unfocused and slowly refocused on his environment, glancing from Midori and Jushiro. "Kaito…?" His eyes widened in realization as he shot up from on top of Kaito and immediately slouched beside him wincing in pain. He looked hastily towards his twin in alarm, placing his hands on both of his shoulders lightly shaking him. "Kaito! Kaito, are you okay? Wake up. Kaito!"

The twin coughed out more blood before barely opening his eyes, clearly unfocused. He was breathing heavily and after coughing a little bit more, he finally spoke. "…Mamuro?... Are… you okay?"

"Stupid, don't worry about me. Why didn't you dodge?"

"…" Kaito looked to the side, contemplating about what he should say. "I couldn't… I didn't see you until it was too late."

"Liar! You could've done it. Even if you didn't see me until it was too late, you definitely did hear me coming!" Mamuro strengthened his grip on Kaito's shoulders, forcing him to look towards his way. Suddenly, Mamuro felt himself being lifted off the ground and being carried by someone's side, the distance between the two boys slowly increasing.

"This is not the time for you two to be fighting about why who did what." He glanced up angrily at the one who carried him. His turquoise eyes widened and then softened after seeing his sister's face with tears running down her cheeks. She kept her gaze forward as she walked in the direction to the 4th Squad. "You are injured, but Kaito's condition is worse. We will discuss this after you two are taken to Unohana."

"I'm sorry, Onee-chan…" Mamuro looked to see the unconscious Kaito being carried carefully in the very concerned and tense Jushiro's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Here's the link: (Remove the spaces)**

**http:/ /quizilla. teennick. com/ stories/2314 0073/pictures -for-hitsugayas -past**


	12. Strange Beach, Unknown Place

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry for not updating for so long. School just takes forever and drains your life energy immensely… Anyways, here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

**Midori, Jushiro, and the boys began their training under the condition that Midori will forgive them from being grounded if they battle seriously. However, during the battle, Midori accidently used too much force causing Mamuro to crash into Kaito. According to Mamuro, Kaito could've dodged it, but didn't in attempt of preventing Mamuro from getting injured. Instead, that attempt failed causing both boys to be severely injured, Kaito more so.**

An awkward silence loomed in the dimly lit room after Midori had told every one of the serious injuries the boys had suffered due to her one careless mistake. Along with the heavy silence, every being in the room was overcome with a mild case of depression. The depression wasn't regarding themselves or their own issues. In fact, the depression and silence was for Midori to calm her emotions before she continued speaking further and to allow everyone else in the room to truly absorb what she had said so far.

The busty strawberry-haired lieutenant leaned against the wall, head down switching her glances from her feet, to the ground, and to Midori. She blinked blankly with a concentrated expression as she played with her chain necklace, twirling it around and occasionally tugging on it. Everything was just too much for her to absorb. Too sad and too tragic for her mind to comprehend and believe. Rangiku had no idea that her captain had such a terrible, painful past. The things she thought she knew about her captain was in actuality nothing but a part of her captain that everyone can see on the surface. The pain and sadness that lurked within Midori was so traumatic and well hidden that no one had ever bothered to look deeper than what meets the eye.

After closely watching Rangiku's actions from the time she got up from the chair to when she sat down onto the floor after wandering around, Renji let out a sigh, slumping down in his seat and crossing his arms across his chest. It was a given that he didn't know Captain Akiyo as well as Rangiku did, but after seeing her natural kind nature, he felt terrible to find out about her past. Although her story of her past isn't quite finished yet, he had a bad feeling as to how things would turn out later on. Renji's thought process was interrupted by someone grunting uncomfortably. He glanced towards the source and found it to be Toshiro trying to change his position despite being tied down.

Toshiro's frustration grew as he found himself getting more uncomfortable by the second. He began to curse Rangiku and Renji for having this stupid idea. Up until now, he didn't have a problem being tied down necessarily since Midori was sharing her life story from about 50 years ago. It was the fact that he felt horrible seeing that his captain broke down before she had even gotten half-way done with her story and no one bothered to console her. After getting tired from struggling, Toshiro sighed in frustration until he felt a pair of arms envelop him from behind.

Startled, Toshiro was about to look behind him until he heard a soft quiet voice speak into his ear. "Calm down, Shiro, and stop moving. You're making the knots tighter than they really are."

"Ah… Sorry." He apologized, his voice barely audible, and allowed his muscles to relax. He glanced up at Momo's face and noticed that she was very distracted. She kept on urgently looking up from untying the knots to Midori, whose face was turned away while sitting quietly in her chair.

"Um… Captain Akiyo...?" Momo broke the silence that lingered in the room for so long. "Are you okay? You don't have to tell us the rest if you don't want to."

She voiced her opinion with concern while she helped Toshiro get free from his ropes. She had seen the poor boy struggle against the ropes for so long and figured that all of his muscles would've become stiff by the time Midori had finished telling her story.

As soon as Momo had managed to untie the knots, Toshiro let out a sigh of relief as he stood up to stretch his slightly stiff muscles. Noticing the Midori hadn't responded to Momo's question and statement, Toshiro walked toward his captain while rubbing his wrists which ached from being tied down. He stopped right in front of Midori who was holding her head in her hands while looking straight at the ground. Bending down to a squatting position, Toshiro noticed tears drip one by one slowly onto the ground and placed his hand on her knee.

"Hey, Captain. Are you–" Toshiro gasped as he was suddenly pulled into a hug. The transition had happened so quickly that the boy went from a squatting position to a kneeling position in almost less than a second. "C-captain…?"

"I'm sorry… It's just… I wish that had never happened… If it didn't, then…" Midori stopped mid-sentence and began sobbing.

Her face was so close to Toshiro's ear that he could feel her breath on his cheeks and neck. Tears fell onto his neck, making his black kimono wet and stick to his skin. Toshiro made a troubled expression, unsure of what to do. Sighing deeply, he rubbed his captain's back in attempt of calming her down. To his surprise, she gradually stopped sobbing to the point where she began sniffling.

Realizing that she was still hugging Toshiro, Midori broke the hug, keeping her hands on his shoulders and looked into his teal eyes. The boy grew anxious as he looked into his captain's purple eyes. Her face was stained with tears while her eyes seemed to have more waiting to overflow. He opened his mouth, but to only be cut off without even saying anything.

"Toshiro," she began while caressing his cheek with motherly love as a few more tears ran down her cheeks. "Did you know you look just like him? That's why I'm so scared whenever I look at you."

Toshiro silently looked at her, studying her expression. After a few seconds, he voiced his question. "Look like who?"

"Mamuro. And your friend, Kusaka, looks like Kaito in a way. But your resemblance is so much closer, appearance-wise and personality-wise." Midori released her grip off of Toshiro and rubbed her eyes, wiping the tears, and pushed her hair back. After lightly slapping her cheeks, she sat back in her chair with determination. "I'm sorry, guys. Could you get me some water before I continue any further?"

Toshiro stood up in alarm. "What? You're still going to continue? Captain, you shouldn't–"

"Toshiro!" exclaimed Rangiku. "Don't question the captain. She's doing it for our sakes, your sake especially." The strawberry got up from the ground with a bottle of water in hand and handed it to Midori while glaring at Toshiro as if scolding him.

Midori drank almost half of the bottle before stopping to scold Rangiku in a soft voice. "Don't go that. It's alright." She then turned to Toshiro. "Like I've said before, you need to know this. So I will be continuing it."

With a scowl on his face, Toshiro sat down onto the floor, crossing his legs, and nodded as well as everyone else.

* * *

><p>Kaito slowly opened his eyes only to cover them quickly with his hand from the blinding sun that shone brightly above him. He got up slowly, crossing his legs, and began wondering where he was. Kaito rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating or dreaming, but to his disappointment, everything around him remained unchanged.<p>

Kaito sighed as he leaned back, "The beach, huh?"

The fact that he was at the beach wasn't as disturbing as the fact that he was at a beach in the middle of the day and not a single person was in the vicinity. Kaito got off from the soft, white sand and began walking to the sea blue water before him.

On his way there, he glanced at the nearby palm trees and noticed the unusual blue thunderbolt-shaped markings carved into the bark. The farther he walked towards the ocean, the stronger the smell of the salt-water became. That was normal, but Kaito couldn't help but wonder why the further he walked, the more electricity he could feel emitting from the sand.

He stopped at the shoreline and crouched down to see his reflection, but the water was such a rich sea blue color that his light purple hair and red eyes seemed sea blue. Not only that, but his whole reflection was sea blue. Kaito reached into the water and immediately pulled his hand out as soon as his flesh made contact with the water. He winced as he looked from his bruised hand back to the distorted water and wondered out loud, "Electric shock from ocean water?"

As the water began calming down again, Kaito noticed a reflection other than his own in the water. He turned around quickly and saw something sea blue flash by him. The purple-haired boy concentrated on the object as it ran up a tree near a beach house about 50 meters away from his current position. Deciding to find out what it was, he began walking towards the tree, breath-taken by the elegant beach house before him.

Although the size was of a normal two story house, the appearance was worth complimenting. The house was painted a magnificent white with black specks, the marble walls sparkling in the sunlight. Along the borders of the walls including the balcony, intricate golden designs outlined each border and wrapped around the balcony's bars. On the bottom floor, two small hexagonal shaped windows were on each side of the front door, which was made of glass and outlined in silver with designs of cats on them. Three large windows of similar shape were on the second floor with the exception of the middle window being the largest. Kaito squinted his eyes to concentrate harder on the middle window and noticed designs similar to that on the front door on the top and bottom of the window. There were also handles on the window indicating that it was the door leading the balcony.

Kaito's admiration of the house was broken as he was about to trip over a bump made in the sand. Shaking his head, he realized that the beach house wasn't the reason he approached it. He stopped in front of the tree and glanced through the leaves for something sea blue. After searching for a while, the boy noticed a pair of bright amber eyes looking down at him from the tree. He traced the eyes back to its owner and realized that the thing he was searching for was a cat with fur the color of water and paws that were white. Seeing the cat, Kaito immediately broke into a smile and motioned it to come down. The animal didn't respond and continued staring at him in caution. After it seemed like the cat had finished studying him, the cat sat down and began scratching its ear, allowing Kaito to get a glimpse of its wagging tail. It looked similar to the tail of a tiger's with the exception that its fur was sea blue and the stripes were white instead of black.

"Who are you and what is a human like you doing in my world?" The cat spoke while scratching its ear with one eye slightly opened to study the boy in front of him. Kaito looked startled as he looked around to find the source of the voice, not realizing that it was the feline that had spoken. The cat stopped scratching its ear and hissed, "Up here. I'm talking to you, human."

The boy looked at the animal blankly and answered with caution in his voice. "The name's Kaito. Kaito Akiyo. What do you mean by 'my world'?"

The feline narrowed its eyes. "You mean to say that you have no idea where you are?"

"Well, no… I don't." Kaito answered while scratching the back of his head confusingly.

"In that case, you're not fit to be here."

"What's that supposed to-"

"GET OUT OF MY TERRITORY!" The feline hissed in a loud screeching voice, interrupting Kaito.

* * *

><p>Kaito jolted awake as pain surged through his body causing him to wince. His eyes slowly refocused on his surroundings in the dimly lit room as he heard the sound of beeping beside him. Seeing the white walls around him and the fact that he was in a bed covered in bandages, Kaito immediately deduced that he was in the hospital. No, scratch that. He was in the infirmary of the4th Squad.<p>

Sighing, Kaito touched his forehead and slightly rubbed his temples with one hand while he used the other for support. A warm sensation brushed against his hand, grabbing Kaito's attention. He looked down to see Midori's sleeping face on the side of his bed and Jushiro sleeping in a chair leaning against the wall with Mamuro leaning his head on Jushiro's shoulder. Kaito smiled warmly at the scene before him and slowly placed his hand on top of Midori's hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Kaito…" The boy immediately withdrew his hand from his sister's when he heard her quietly whisper his name. He looked closer to see that she was talking in her sleep and sighed in relief to know that he didn't wake her up. Glancing back at his sister's face, he noticed a few tears streaming down her face. "…I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Midori whispered as more tears escaped her closed eyelids. "Please forgive me."

"Stupid Onee-chan," The boy began as he placed his hand on her head to ruffle her hair without waking her up. "Just go to sleep without worrying for once." A smile broke onto Kaito's face after seeing a slight smile appear on Midori's face. "Goodnight, Midori Onee-chan."


End file.
